the_mr_sviggels_and_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Sviggels
"I prefer the floor tiles..." ''~Mr. Sviggels after slamming his face into a door. Description Mr. Sviggels is commonly the main character in many of the videos, with a few exceptions. He is a South Korean teenager who lives in the United States. Mr. Sviggels is someone who you do not want to get into an argument with, as he is shown to have a bit of an 'anger' issue even going as far as to beat up his own friends. However, they all forgive each other in the end because of just how close they all are. Appearance Mr. Sviggels is normally shown to wear casual clothing- graphic tees, jeans, hoodies, etc. In many videos, his clothing seems to, change, this is likely due to recording on multiple days. This was even explained once in the video 'Another World.' when Nathan asked ''"...Then why did our clothes change?" to which Mr. Sviggels responded, "Uh, side effects!" The 'side effects' likely referring to them recording on different days. In their earlier videos, Mr. Sviggels was shown commonly wearing a greenish-gray wool cap with 2 buttons, however, recently this hat has not been seen, the reasons for this are unknown. Personality Mr. Sviggels is known for having serious anger problems, even going so far as to attack his own friends. This was a common theme in the videos that involved just Mr. Sviggels and The Critical Alien although he has gotten into a few fights with S.R. However, even with these issues, Mr. Sviggels will always give a helping hand to the ones he cares about, even risking his life when a man with a gun came to his house searching for The Critical Alien. Overall, Mr. Sviggels is a kind and caring friend with a couple of...anger issues. Family Mr. Sviggels mother is mentioned several times throughout the channel's history, however, word of a father or father figure is not once brought up. Mr. Sviggels is an only child with no brothers or sisters(that we know of)but as stated, he was born in South Korea, which opens up the possibility that some may live there. As for any other family members, none are ever mentioned, so it is likely that Mr. Sviggels does not like to talk about his past for reasons unknown to the viewer. Though he does own a cat named Misty. Relationships The Critical Alien Mr. Sviggels and The Critical Alien have been best friends ever since 2016, when The Critical Alien was first debuted. They are often shown to be more like brothers with them fighting over the smallest things. However, even with their quarrels, they go through great lengths to help each other out, with Mr. Sviggels even fighting off an armed assailant so that he couldn't take Crit away. S.R. S.R. and Mr. Sviggels had their first interaction with each other after Sviggels was shot and in desperate need of surgery. Being the only doctor on hand, S.R. took it upon himself to help his soon to be friend. After the surgery, S.R. was not seen again until 'How to Basketball' where he and Mr. Sviggels both try to make trick shots into a hoop. S.R. is shown to live with Mr. Sviggels as a roommate in multiple videos, which likely means that sometime after the surgery, they both became friends. Nathan Mr. Sviggels is shown to be a sort of, older brother type of figure to Nathan with the him always going along with whatever Sviggels does whether that be- going to great lengths to make a pun, making a grenade documentary, and even going to another planet. John Mr. Sviggels and John's relationship is somewhat of a sour one with John always seeming to end up injured whenever doing anything with Sviggels. He get's beaten up with a rifle in 'Lost Facts about the Eastern Front', stabbed multiple times on a couch while taking a break in 'Helmut Von Royminazi', and even blown up countless times in 'Grenate!' However, in real life, the actor who plays John is seen to have a very close friendship with Sviggels, taking part in the jelly bean challenge and the death cup challenge. Stanislav Mr. Sviggels and Stanislav's relationship is clouded in mystery. While not exactly friends, Sviggels is always depending in Stanislav to provide him with the materials and services he needs, nothing is too much for Stanislav, even being able to obtain an old Soviet rocket so that Sviggels could get to another planet. Quotes "I prefer the floor tiles" - ''Mr. Sviggels after being hit in the face with a door in 'Best.' ''"NO!" - ''Mr. Sviggels after having his mind played with in 'No.' ''"It's a spaceship!" - ''Mr. Sviggels after Nathan asking what it was in 'Another World.' ''"I am...a dishonor...and I must bring, THE HONOR BACK!" - ''Mr. Sviggels before committing seppuku in 'Star Wars but it's Japan.' ''"They all do the shoot-shoots and they'll kill what'ya want!" - ''Mr. Sviggels after Stanislav's repeated questions Trivia * Mr. Sviggels very commonly breaks the 4th wall. ** In 'Revolution.' he looks directly at the camera(The Audience) and tells them to ''"Party hard." ** In 'PSA' Sviggels talks directly to the viewer about the consequences of narcotic use. ** In 'Infomercials' Sviggels is seen constantly looking to the camera in a confused or ticked off fasion. ** In 'The Critical Movie' Sviggels utters the line "Oh no! A character that will be important in a couple of scenes!" ''referring to the future soldier that came into play about 2 minutes later. * In many videos, Sviggels is seen to be wearing a hair tie on his wrist, despite having relatively short hair. Though recently, it has disappeared. *Sviggels is portrayed to be highly skilled at mimicking accents, even making an entire video dedicated to showcasing a few. *Sviggels is shown to be able to have at least somewhat of a grasp of about 5 different languages. **'English'''- In pretty much every single video. **'Spanish'- Sviggels is shown to speak Spanish in the video titled 'Yo Hablo Espanol', though it was revealed at the end to all be a dream. **'French'- Sviggels speaks French on multiple occasions, first in the video 'Un Autre Jour.' and then again in 'Je Parle Francais'. **'German'- Likely the most spoken language by Sviggels, other than English, his German speaking is showcased in the videos 'Civilian Soldiers', 'Gott hat uns verlassen', 'Airsoft D-Day', 'Normandie', 'Close Quarters', 'Alte Anfange', 'WWII Airsoft 2017', 'To Save Your Enemy', 'World War Nerf', 'The Ruhr', and 'World War Nerf II'. **'Russian'- Although not common, Sviggels has uttered a couple of Russian phrases on a few occasions. They are most prominent in the video 'The Life of a Slav' with Sviggels making statements such as ''"Blin it is good!" ''(The word "Blin" being Russian for pancake.) or ''"Ay blyat!" ''(Which is Russian for "Oh F***") *Mr. Sviggels is the most common actor in most videos, sometimes even playing more than one character in the same video.